Shenanigans Episode 045
Recap Jazz Music in Shenanigans. The bar is full of drunken nobles. The party sees aA halfling pickpocks the crowd and heads out. Out in the street, Melissa casts "Command: Repent". The thief stops to pray. Bork stabs him to death. The thief was carrying a platinum key with a red circle on it and a leather jacket. Bork puts on the jacket. The two return to Shenanigans, but Bork is mistaken by the drunken nobles for the thief because he is wearing the jacket. The nobles then try to attack, but are so drunk they hurt each-other instead. Desmond defuses the situation. They try to lead them back to the thief's body, but it is gone. Desmond keeps everyone busy with stories until Sheriff Rudgard arrives. Sheriff Rudgard puts Melissa, Bork and the drunk nobles in the cells. The next morning the nobles are let out, but not Melissa and Bork. Sheriff Rudgard charges Bork with murder and Melissa with accessory to murder. Sheriff Rudgard tells Bork that in Eridon you have the right to a lawyer, but not in Drekis. Melissa & Bork are taken them to the Dungeons, next to the grounds of the Baron Axel's Manor. Melissa is to stay there for 6 months and Bork for a year. After an hour Melissa's pet weasel "Good intentions" steals the jail keys. Then uses magic to sneak out with a Butcher who was arrested for kicking a noble's son for theft. After hiding in the woods, the party encounter 3 orcs. Bork hides, but the orcs spot Melissa the elf and attack. Melissa casts "Command: Flee" on one. Bork uses the fled orc's battle axe and kills the second orc. The last orc flees on their own. That night Bork sneaks back into town and waits for Sheriff Rudgard to leave. Then Bork climbs down the chimney into the Sheriff's office. Lets the prisoner out, get his gear back and sets the building on fire. After Bork leaves, several buildings in town catch on fire. The Berg River is mentioned. The party head to Bessy's farm, which has a sign with a red circle on it like the platinum key. They discover that Bessy has been sold by Tim & Jim to a conglomerate against their will. Bork leads Bessy out of the barn Melissa and milks Bessy and takes a drink, but it doesn't taste the same. Bork finds a trap door in the barn and opens it with the platinum key. Down the ladder is an alchemy laboratory. It is full of stimulants and Milk. Eventually Melissa finds the one milk sample tastes like classic Bessy's Milk. Bork throws a lantern at the front of the farmhouse outside, causing the farmers to rush out. Two of them chase after Bork, 2 are trying to put out the fire. After one of the farmers died, they claim the real Bessy died and they are feeding cows meth to make it taste like Bessy Milk. Bork & Melissa win the fight and capture 2 of them, but an unknown conspiracy kills them before they can talk. Experience 2962 exp each Significant NPCs *Desmond - Owner of Shenanigans, olive tan skin, long sideburns, goatee & moustache short black hair, 45 Years Old. *Halfling Thief *Sheriff Rudgard *Workers at Bessy's Farm *Bessy the Cow Significant Locations * Shenanigans * Bergshire - Sheriff Station, Dungeons, Bessy's Farm Category:Shenanigans Episodes